Prohibir crea tentaciones
by sMoKa
Summary: Historia de amor entre Paulie y Nami. El rubio capataz y la pelirroja pirata establecen vínculos que apenas nadie hubiese sospechado. Aviso: LEMON/escenas eróticas- No recomendado para menores.
1. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos… bla, bla, bla… y todo lo demás pertenece al creador de este anime, Eiichiro Oda**

**N/A: Paulie es uno de mis personajes favoritos, después de Zorro. Tiene carácter, un gran corazón, y se preocupa por sus amigos, además de ser un cómico de primera clase. Su única característica que no me agrada es el hábito de fumar demasiado.**

Paulie siempre se quejaba de que las mujeres eran extremadamente descuidadas al vestirse. Nunca le habían parecido adecuadas las faldas de Califa, y en varias ocasiones le había pedido a Iceburg que le llamara la atención a su secretaria sobre su forma de vestirse, ya que a él no le hacía caso. Iceburg, sin embargo, siempre contestaba que tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse que esas tonterías, y que Califa ya tenía la edad suficiente para decidir sobre lo que quería mostrar de su cuerpo y lo que no. Las protestas de Paulie nunca surgieron efecto. El lugar al que entraba Califa con su jefe estaba repleto de varones, y podían ocurrir cosas feas si se encontraran con una mujer atractiva y medio desnuda. Eso es lo que dice Paulie. Pero al parecer, el que más rojo se pone al ver semejante frescura es él mismo. Pronto el astillero de Water 7 será visitado por la mujer que con menos trapos se tapa: ¡Nami! ¿Cómo reaccionará Paulie al respecto?

-I-

_Primer encuentro_

-Por favor, disculpad a este idiota- vociferó la paloma posada en el hombro de Lucci.

-¡Una paloma que habla!- Luffy no salía de su asombro -¿Cómo es que habla en su lugar?

-Él nunca habla directamente con nadie, es un poco rarito- bufó Paulie entre carcajadas colocándose a su lado. Probablemente buscaba el motivo de una nueva pelea entre él y Lucci. Durante un instante, su mirada pasó por los piratas que habían perdido las maletas. Le llamó la atención una chica pelirroja, alta y esbelta, que sostenía una de las maletas. Llevaba una camiseta con cuello azul oscuro y una corbata. Bien, nada de escote. Pero al bajar la vista hacia sus piernas, los ojos le salieron de las órbitas. ¡Totalmente expuestas! La minifalda blanca apenas tapaba 20 cm de su cadera. Empezó a lanzar voces, llamando toda la atención de los presentes. Se puso rojo como un tomate, y tuvo que sacarse el puro de la boca para no tragárselo de la desesperación. -¡Espera! ¿¡Qué lleva esa chica!- desesperado agitó su dedo índice en su dirección, como intentando hacer un truco de magia que no funcionaba. Todos se volvieron hacia donde estaba Nami.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ésta con los ojos llenos de dudas. No intentó ocultar su inocencia, nunca lo hacía.

-Eres una desvergonzada- le espetó Paulie, dando un paso hacia ella y gesticulando con los puños. Volvió a recorrer con los ojos el cuerpo de la joven. Era atractiva, y la piel clara brillaba bajo el sol. Incluso en sus muslos casi visibles el tono de palidez permanecía igual. A Paulie se le calentaba la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Aquello no estaba nada bien, y él era el único que lo reconocía! -¡Enseñas demasiado las piernas!- sus ojos se pegaron de nuevo a ellas como imanes. Era obvio mirarlas en ese momento, ¿no? Estaba hablando de ellas. Paulie luchó en su interior por ignorar que a pesar de ser bochornosas, reconocía que también eran vistas que agradaban a sus ojos. Volviendo a la razón, se enfrentó a la pelirroja. -¡Este es un lugar de trabajo para hombres!- comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pasos resonantes y pesados -¿¡Qué pretendes! ¿¡Tentarnos!- su preocupación era inundada por su ira, pero aun se advertía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Califa apareció de la nada, cortándole el paso. Paulie no había advertido su presencia hasta entonces.

-Vamos, Paulie, cálmate-le pidió en un susurro.

Paulie la miró enfadado. Los ojos de Califa eran fríos y lo atravesaban. No le gustaba esa sensación cuando lo miraba. Se sentía incómodo. Refunfuñó y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Se le volcó el corazón al ver las piernas descubiertas de ella. Llevaba botas y una falda negra que cubría un poco más sus muslos que la de Nami, pero aún así para Paulie era demasiado.

-¡Eso también va para ti, Califa!- bramó fuera de sí. Lucci lo retuvo sosteniéndole por un brazo. ¿Qué era aquello? Había advertido tantas veces a Califa, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta que lo hacía por su bien? -¡Ya estás otra vez con ropa provocativa! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!- gruñó entre dientes. -¡Ponte pantalones, pantalones largos!

-¿Pero qué…?- tartamudeó Usopp confuso.

-¿Pantalones largos?- A Nami no parecía agradarle la proposición.

-¡Este también es muy rarito!- rió Luffy divertido.

Entre forcejeos, Paulie y Lucci estaban a punto de causar otra pelea.

-Nmaa… acabad ya con esto- intervino Iceburg con impaciencia –Abrid la puerta, queremos entrar. De brazos cruzados, ponía cara de molestia y cansancio por tener que aguantar estos constantes conflictos entre sus trabajadores.

Paulie soltó un gruñido y le lanzó una última mirada de reproche a Nami antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Ésta le regaló una sonrisa que el capataz no sabía cómo interpretar.

Tras abrir las puertas inmensas junto con Lucci, ambos no esperaron a que pasaran los clientes, sino que entraron ellos primeros.

Ante ellos se mostraba una inmensa explanada cubierta por grúas, pilas de madera, almacenes, fábricas y un río diminuto que atravesaba el astillero de la Galley-La Company.

Iceburg guió a los piratas, Califa, Lucci y Paulie por entre la multitud de trabajadores. Mientras se paraba a inspeccionar el casco de un galeón, un grupo de artesanos se fue acercando a los piratas.

-Oye tú, guapetona- le dijo uno con barba a Nami. Llevaba una camiseta sucia, y tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ovalado -¿no quieres visitar nuestros almacenes especiales para turistas? Tenemos incluso un bar. ¿Qué me dices?

Nami parecía incómoda. Estaba rodeada por los artesanos, que parecían muy interesados en que se viniera con ellos. Luffy y Usopp estaban demasiado ocupados explorando el gigantesco galeón más cercano como para notar que estaban molestando a su amiga. Paulie lo vio enseguida. La mano del barbudo cogió a Nami por el brazo, intentando convencerla a pasar un buen rato. Nami no dejaba de decir 'No, gracias' y sonreír nerviosa, apretando la maleta contra su pecho. No quería parecer una loca enfrentándose a esos sinvergüenzas en combate. Se pondría en ridículo delante de desconocidos, como ese Paulie. Seguramente podría salir de esa por las buenas.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura cuando vio que los hombres no hacían caso a sus rechazos y la empujaban para alejarla de los otros. Paulie prácticamente se tele transportó junto a ellos, y le metió tal bofetada al barbudo que éste quedó tonto por unos segundos.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo?- se desgarró la garganta- Molestar a una cliente es más divertido que vuestro trabajo, ¿no? ¡Largo, si no queréis que os eche a la calle!- les ordenó furioso.

Los carpinteros comprendieron que se habían metido en un buen lío. Se disculparon por su atrevimiento a Nami, que ya se había tranquilizado. Luego pusieron pies en polvorosa. Paulie se volvió hacia la pelirroja. Evitó volver a dirigir la vista hacia sus piernas, para evitar un repetido sonrojo. Soltó una brizna de humo por la boca.

-¿Ves?- le reprendió, inclinándose sobre ella –Este sitio no es adecuado para ir con ropa… ¡sin ropa!- de pronto, su voz se tornó mucho más suave y delicada –No creas que lo hago para atacarte. Es por tu bien- le dio la espalda, pues la temperatura de su cabeza ascendía en cuestión de instantes. ¿Qué manera de reaccionar era esa? Nadie debía enterarse de que al que más le afectaban esos muslos a la vista era él. Si le viera ahora tan ruborizado, sería su fin.

-Lo sé- respondió Nami enseguida. Y cuando Pauly se dio la vuelta, de nuevo con su expresión de gruñón, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en señal de agradecimiento –Muchas gracias, Pauly.

**¿Qué pasará? ^^ Sigan leyendo**


	2. Ayuda

-II-

_Ayuda_

Mientras recobraba el conocimiento, se distinguía en el cielo negro una manta de nubes que avanzaba despacio hacia el este.

Permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos. Necesitaba tiempo para poner los hechos en orden en su cabeza. Cuantos más recuerdos le venían a la mente de lo ocurrido, menos podía creer que todo aquello no era un sueño del que se podía despertar con un simple pellizco.

¿Qué significaban entonces todos aquellos momentos felices que tanto le habían importado hasta entonces junto a sus compañeros en Water 7? ¿Cómo podían haber sido cinco años enteros de su vida una única y simple mentira? Era tan incomprensible como disparatado. Paulie contuvo sus lágrimas. Estaba acostado en el suelo, derrotado, confundido, débil. El normalmente despreocupado, seguro y decidido capataz yacía ahora en un mar de dudas, intentando aferrarse a algo que tuviese sentido, que le diera alguna explicación sobre todo aquello. No, ya no podía más que dejar que el dolor lo inundara, dejarse sentir utilizado, un completo imbécil que huía con el rabo entre las patas. Haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a unos impostores era algo que ni él ni nadie asimilaría con tanta facilidad.

Lucci, Kaku y Califa… ahora parecía acordarse de fantasmas, personas invisibles, gente que no parecía haber existido nunca, y sin embargo, sí habían logrado haber significado algo en su vida. Había compartido risas, broncas, fiestas, sentimientos y luchas con tres almas vacías y a la vez llenas, pero llenas de algo diferente de lo que creía él. Llenas de mentiras, de odio, de crueldad y todo lo opuesto a lo que aparentaban.

El aire estaba lleno de cenizas que flotaban cayéndose desde lo más alto de las llamas. El olor a quemado se abrió paso hasta sus pulmones. Todo estaba iluminado por el fuego que consumía rápidamente el edificio en el que poco antes había estado atrapado. Alguien lo tenía que haber salvado. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto. Giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor suyo, buscando a Iceburg. ¿Se habría salvado él también? Sí. Paulie lo vio sentado no muy a lo lejos, hablando con alguien. Con un suspiro, volvió a posar sus ojos en la noche que cubría el cielo, oscureciéndolo.

Paulie se avergonzó de la idea de permanecer allí tirado hasta su muerte, pudriéndose de asco y odio hacia sí mismo. Fue un factor externo el que le dio un vuelco a su corazón.

Una voz, no muy lejos, llegó flotando hasta él. Una voz de mujer, una voz conocida. Lo tomó como algo alentador, aunque no sabía bien porqué. Reconoció el tono de desesperación de la pirata pelirroja. Cierto, ella también había estado en la habitación con ellos. Paulie se enfrentó al recuerdo de la realidad sobre sus ex compañeros. De modo que ella también se encontraba bien. Su alegría calmó un poco el sentimiento repulsivo que había tenido momentos antes. Lucci le había dado una buena paliza y había atravesado la ventana. No había podido hacer nada para impedir que ese criminal se saliera con la suya. ¿Y a él quién lo había salvado? No recordaba nada aparte de perder el conocimiento por un golpe que ni siquiera sabía quién le había dado. Se sintió culpable, flojo, por no haber podido detenerlos.

Sin embargo, escuchó lo que dijo Nami en aquellos instantes. Por lo poco que entendió, concluyó que la chica que los había traicionado tenía una razón por la que había colaborado con los agentes secretos. Y no era más que para salvarlos a ellos de las garras del gobierno. Paulie no captó los detalles. ¿Y ahora pretendían rescatarla? Paulie se preguntó si él hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así por sus antiguos camaradas. En estos momentos, camarada era una palabra cuyo significado se le mostraba borroso e ilegible.

Para emprender la búsqueda, planeaban encontrar a sus demás compañeros. ¿Ellos dos solos? Iceburg informó que se la habían llevado en el tren Umi Ressha, el último de aquel día. Estaba seguro de que los agentes del gobierno la tenían ahí presa. Si perdían aquel tren, perdían su última oportunidad de llegar hasta Nico Robin. Nami gritó que sólo quedaba media hora hasta que el tren emprendiera su viaje. ¿Cómo iban a conseguirlo? Era casi imposible. Llegar a Blue Station… Chopper se tenía que encargar solo de buscar a Zorro y a Luffy… Solos nunca lo conseguirían, de eso estaba seguro Paulie. Se incorporó quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eh, chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud a pocos metros que escuchaban las palabras de la joven sorprendidos. Muchos mostraron su afecto al verlo en condiciones de hablar y, por supuesto, dar órdenes -Atención- interrumpió su alegría –vais a ayudar a la chica, ¿está claro?- la fluidez de sus palabras indicaba que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Todos los demás se volvieron hacia él, con los rostros llenos de incredulidad. Sus palabras habían dejado estupefactos a todos. Incluso Nami, cuyos latidos se aceleraron eufóricamente al darse cuenta que el rubio se encontraba bien, no ocultó su sorpresa.

-¿Que la ayudemos? ¡Ni en broma!- exclamó uno de los presentes -¡Ha intentado, junto con los demás piratas del Sombrero de Paja, matar al señor Iceburg!

-¡Lo que tendríamos que hacer es encerrarlos!- opinó otro –Además, Lucci y los demás han desaparecido. No sabemos dónde están. ¡Puede que incluso estos piratas les hayan hecho algo!

-¡Los Sombrero de Paja no son criminales!- defendió Paulie de nuevo -¡Son inocentes en todos los aspectos! Fueron engañados por los auténticos impostores- prosiguió bajando la cabeza -¡Jamás tendríamos que haber sospechado de ellos! No tengo ni idea de quiénes fueron los enmascarados, ¡pero ellos lucharon en su contra!- notó como poco a poco, los hombres meditaban sus palabras – ¡Y de no ser por ellos, el señor Iceberg y yo no estaríamos con vida ahora! Les debemos mucho- al decir esto, echó un vistazo a Nami y al peluche marrón, para ver si de verdad estaban bien. Acto seguido se puso en pie –No os preocupéis por Lucci y los demás. Lo más seguro- dejó escapar un suspiro –es que no los volvamos a ver nunca más.

-¿Qué?- protestó uno de los hombres -¿Y se puede saber dónde están?

-Hm… han… han vuelto a su hogar- no sonó nada convincente. Y, como imaginó, la mayoría ni atendió a sus palabras. Le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, que casualmente se había acercado a él, para no tener que fijarse en sus piernas –Eh, tú,- hizo una mueca pícara al dirigirse a ella- desvergonzada.

-Déjalo- le contestó ella con arrogancia. ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara cuando le hablaba? –Deja de llamarme así, estoy harta.

Paulie soltó una risilla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Resultaba divertido verla ofendida.

-¿No quieres llegar a la estación?- preguntó encendiendo un puro –Yo te llevo.

Nami no se esperaba eso, o al menos, no de forma tan directa. De pronto se sintió complacida.

-Oh, vaya. Eh… gracias- clavó la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada. Él no contestó. Volvió a la realidad, viendo que no estaban solos. Chopper la miraba de una forma extraña. Diablos, si él no contestaba, ella quedaría en ridículo. ¿Era eso, o es que de verdad deseaba una respuesta por su parte? Intentó restarle importancia.

Los hombres pasaron por alto las niñeces de los dos y se ofrecieron a ayudar a Nami. Paulie observó por el rabillo del ojo que la joven sentía nuevos ánimos de conseguir su objetivo. ¿Cuál era la causa de verdad por la que hacía aquello? Consideraba varias. Quería darles su lección a esos cretinos, necesitaba soltar el rencor que les tenía. También quería agradecérselos a los piratas y a la vez disculparse por su desconfianza hacia ellos en el astillero. Pero al ver la gratitud en la cara de Nami, sospechaba que había algo más.

-Así que de vuelta a su hogar, ¿eh?- dijo Iceburg resentido, tan bajo para que solo pudiera oírlo Paulie.

-Es lo mejor- concluyó Paulie –No creo que debamos decirles toda la verdad a los chicos. Al menos no ahora.

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Cogieron todos los yagaras que pudieron, teniendo que juntarse en grupos para meterse en ellos. Los que sobraban iban a pie para buscar los dos piratas. Nami se las ingenió para meterse en el mismo yagara con Paulie. Era el único de los ciudadanos en el que podía confiar, ya que Chopper iba con los otros a buscar a Luffy y Zorro. Paulie se sentó delante obviamente, ya que era el guía. No sabía si protestar que la pelirroja se fuera a otro yagara, porque se sentía algo intimidado por ella, aunque a la vez extrañamente halagado. Decidió no decir nada y concentrarse en el camino más corto hasta la estación.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, y las olas chocaban contra las paredes de las casas inundadas, llevándose por delante todo lo que podían. Los animales, en cambio, parecían acostumbrados a la fuerza de la marea, pues su rapidez no descendía lo más mínimo, y Nami agradeció que en ese aspecto no hubiera ningún contratiempo. Paulie conducía a toda velocidad por las curvas de las esquinas.

-Agárrate bien- le avisó a Nami cuando alertó una ola enorme que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ellos.

Nami no interpretó bien sus palabras, y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del capataz. Paulie había querido decir que se agarrara a alguna parte de los asientos, no a él.

-Espera… ¡no me refería a eso!- el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate al sentir el tirón en su cintura. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que le quitara las manos de encima. Paulie se llevó tal susto que se le escaparon las riendas de la mano. No esquivaron bien la ola, y terminaron empapados hasta la médula.

-¿¡No podías haber tenido más cuidado!- le espetó la pirata. Los mechones mojados se le pegaban a la cara -¡Mira cómo se me ha puesto la ropa por tu culpa!

-¡No hubiera ocurrido si no te hubieras aferrado a mí de esa manera!- protestó furioso el rubio, que tampoco estaba más seco -¿¡Quién te ha dicho que era a mí a lo que tenías que sujetarte!

Por suerte estaban allí a solas, sino se hubiera montado un circo de padre, y ambos se estarían muriendo de vergüenza. Paulie se volvió al frente, masticando su puro furioso. Nami se cruzó de brazos indignada, dispuesta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra por el resto del trayecto. Pero al mirar su reloj, lógicamente no podía callarse la hora.

-Sólo nos quedan 20 minutos.

Paulie giró por un canal de repente, y Nami logró aferrarse al borde del barquito a tiempo para no llevarse otra ducha.

-Éste es un atajo para la estación- dijo el capataz justificándose.

Nami pensó en Robin. Se preguntó si estaría bien. Rezaba para que aquellos monstruos no le hicieran ningún daño. Ahora le debían un gran favor, y la mejor manera de devolvérselo era rescatándola del gobierno. En caso de perder ese tren, no habría posibilidad de seguirlos hasta Enies Lobby.

Un silbido llegó hasta sus oídos entre el ruido de las olas y el viento. ¡El silbido de un tren!

-Oye, ¿has escuchado ese silbido?- chilló Nami.

-Sí, pero es extraño- respondió Paulie –Aún no es la hora de salida- hizo una pausa, mientras giraban por una nueva curva –Pero no transportan pasajeros normales. Es posible que salgan antes por el temporal.

Nami volvió a mirar el reloj.

-¿A qué le llamas tú atajo? ¡Sólo nos quedan 5 minutos!

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

En efecto, delante de ellos apareció la estación Blue Station, con sus altas columnas y muros de mármol gris.

Nami saltó del yagara en cuanto se acercaron al borde de la estación. Cuando empezó a correr, Paulie le señaló las escaleras por las que tenía que bajar.

Llegó sin aliento a las vías. El tren se había marchado. No llegó ni a por lo menos agarrarse a él. Su esperanza se había disipado en la noche fría y tormentosa, como lo había hecho el tren en el mar. El grito de Nami se ahogó entre los rugidos de las olas y el estruendo de las ruedas del tren en las vías.

-¡ROBIN!

Detuvo su carrera cerca del borde de las vías, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo húmedo y frío como el hielo. Empezó a tiritar. Rendida, dejó caer la cabeza y apoyó las manos en el suelo.

Los pasos de Paulie eran silenciosos y pausados y se paró a pocos metros de Nami sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-No lo hemos conseguido- dijo tristemente.

**Próximo capítulo: Consuelo**

**¡Nos leemos! ;)**


	3. Consuelo

-III-

_Consuelo_

Las olas mecían con fuerza contra la estructura de la estación, salpicando tejados y partes altas a las que no llegaba el Aqua Laguna.

Nami estaba en el suelo, ausente de cualquier pensamiento o emoción que la tranquilizara. Los dientes le castañeaban.

A unos diez pasos de ella, Paulie permanecía de pie observando la cola del tren que desaparecía en el horizonte.

Vaya marrón. Tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le bajaba la moral instantáneamente. Seguramente hubieran llegado a tiempo si él no hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo despachurrado en el lugar del incendio con sus estúpidas reflexiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Bajó la mirada hasta Nami, que al parecer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Él no se movió ni un milímetro. No tenía ni idea de que debía hacer.

-Nami- era raro pronunciar su nombre por primera vez –tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que suba la marea. Es peligroso.

La chica se había llevado las manos a la cara. ¿Había prestado atención a lo que había dicho? Paulie titubeó, preguntándose qué debía hacer para calmarla.

Un sollozo lo sacó de su razonamiento. Miró a la pirata acurrucada en el suelo, hipando.

-¿Es… estás llorando?- susurró quedamente.

Con cada estremecimiento de frío y tristeza que despedía, la compostura de él se quebraba más y más. Guardó el puro que ni siquiera había encendido, y dio unos pasos hacia ella. Se paró, volviendo a quedar inmóvil. Se sentía impotente de manera aterradora y volvió a adoptar una postura de nerviosismo y confusión. Cuando un nuevo gimoteo discreto le produjo un escalofrío, no pudo aguantar más el desconcierto que le causaban sus lágrimas.

Avanzó apresuradamente la breve distancia que le quedaba hasta ella, se agachó hasta estar a su altura y vaciló un instante antes de tocarla. Situando la mano en su hombro, Paulie ansiaba insinuarle algo de autoconfianza a la pobre pelirroja. Pero ésta no parecía conmoverse mucho, pues no cesaban de salir gotas amargas que recorrían su rostro. Paulie dudaba si no estaba exagerando un poco, pero se armó de valor y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Nada. Ningún cambio. El rubio suspiró y su brazo izquierdo tembló antes de cerrarla en un tímido abrazo. Tímido porque él alejaba su cara lo más que podía de la de ella, como si le desagradase su olor. Aquella escena tenía pinta de un mal chiste. Paulie se identificó con un payaso que no ni siquiera podía hacer reír a unos cuantos críos. Se sintió detestable, y por consiguiente estrechó a la chica intentando olvidar todo lo demás.

-Escucha, sé cómo te sientes…

Su silencio le hacía daño. Quisiera o no, debía encontrar la forma de serenarla.

Nami lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia sí. Paulie miró estupefacto como apretaba su rostro contra su pecho, y vio que estaba inundado en lágrimas. Se sentía incómodo de una manera bochornosa con ese acercamiento tan inesperado en inmediato. Sí que tenía que estar destrozada para hacer algo así de raro. Quizá era culpa suya, no debería haberla tocado en ningún momento. Pero la imaginación de dejarla en el suelo llorando tampoco parecía muy clara.

Con delicadeza, intentó apartarla un poco de sí, empujándola en dirección contraria. Apenas se movió unos milímetros. Vaya. Así que le había tocado el papel de consuelo. Pues era el peor indicado para eso. No tenía experiencia alguna con esas situaciones.

Aun así, lo intentó. Le colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo se podía haber vuelto tan blando con esta niña? Se adentraba en un mundo en el que dejaba la cáscara que ocultaba todo de sí para aliviar el dolor de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Si Paulie pudiera describir con palabras la curiosa influencia que tenía ella en él, estaría seguro de entender sus sentimientos, al igual de la mejor manera de desasirse de esa extraña conexión. Pero como no entendía lo que ocurría en su interior, esa atracción, esa _tentación_...

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se movió, y Paulie vio cómo Nami levantó su cara, con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de amargura. Ella, al parecer, también estaba confusa con lo que sucedía allí. Se frotó los ojos y se alejó un poco del hombre, avergonzada y distraída.

-Yo… lo siento.

Paulie no dijo nada. Se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Volvió a adoptar su expresión de tenso, y se alejó unos pasos. Nami lo siguió con la mirada.

-Siento haberme puesto tan patética- se disculpó. Estaba segura de haberlo hecho sentirse incómodo. Si él se sentía en una situación embarazosa, ella se sentía mil veces peor. Le había enseñado su parte más sensible a un desconocido. Temía que él pudiera usarlo en su contra, para burlarse de ella, pero también le agradeció que estuviera a su lado.

¿Y cuando ella lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia sí? No quería pensar en eso para no estallar de vergüenza. Esperaba no haberle moqueado la camisa.

-Es normal que te sientas así- dijo él –Es normal que llores. Las cosas se complican ahora que hemos perdido el tren. Supongo que ahora-

Calló de repente, con la mirada llena de espanto dirigida al mar. Nami no entendía. Tampoco había tiempo para entender, pues en menos de un instante el rubio corrió hacia ella, la cogió cuidadosamente por la cintura y echó a correr en dirección a la entrada.

Sólo cuando hubieron alcanzado las escaleras y empezado a subir, Nami pudo ver qué había causado ese alboroto. Una ola gigantesca había cubierto toda la estación de tren, llegando hasta donde ellos estaban ahora. Con esos metros de altura, se sabía de sobra que si el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta, en el momento en el que la ola volvía a retirarse al mar, ellos ya se habrían ahogado.

Nami fue tan torpe de, en un intento de bajar a un escalón para que Paulie ya no tuviera que cargar con ella, resbalarse con sus zapatos, e intentando sostenerse a algo para no caer escaleras abajo, tiró de la ropa de Paulie, la cual aún tenía en las manos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Él la sujetó por la espalda para que no se diera con la cabeza en el asfalto, y ella accidentalmente le dio otro tirón hacia abajo. Cuando se dio cuenta de su fatal error y retiró sus manos, a las que maldijo en silencio, ya era demasiado tarde. Paulie no había caído encima de ella, no era tan torpe. Pero su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Ambos se quedaron de piedra del susto. Durante lo que parecía una eternidad, los dos se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear ni una vez. Paulie se puso rojo de nuevo. Y, sin que Nami tirase de él sin querer, ya que ni podía, y sabiendo que mantenía todo el equilibrio del mundo, su rostro fue descendiendo al de ella sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Justo a tiempo se dio cuenta de la gravedad de ese acto, y lo que permitiría si sus labios llegaran en contacto con los suyos. Con un movimiento habilidoso, se incorporó a la velocidad de un rayo, pero su mirada siguió posada sobre los labios de la chica.

Nami estaba tan ausente que no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba helando poco a poco por el contacto del suelo frío. Aún podía sentir el calor del rostro de él, tan cerca de la de ella. Notaba cómo se le encendía la cara de rubor. En normales circunstancias hubiera soltado una bofetada si alguien se le hubiera acercado de esa manera, aunque hubiera sido un accidente, pero no estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo ahora. Tan perpleja estaba, que los pelos erizados por el frío no lograron llamarle la atención, ni tampoco el castañeo de sus dientes.

Paulie salió de su confusión cuando advirtió el temblor exagerado al que se sometía la joven. Durante un momento dudó qué hacer, hasta que se quitó la chaqueta y la envolvió en ella. Tenía miedo de volver a abrazarla. No era que le desagradara hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría sentir. Se encontraba con sensaciones desconocidas cuando hacía este tipo de cosas, y odiaba sentirse tan inseguro de sí mismo.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa débil. Acto seguido se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación. Volvió a la realidad, a que habían perdido el tren. De ningún modo podía rendirse. Tenía que haber una forma de poder perseguirles.

-¡Paulie, dame un barco, por favor!- le pidió estresada -¡Tenemos que ir tras el tren!

Él creía no haber oído bien.

-¿Un barco? ¿Es que quieres matarte?- le regañó furioso –Ni lo sueñes. No llegarás ni a zarpar con esta tormenta.

Ella no le hizo caso, aunque tuvo en cuenta su preocupación. Salió corriendo por el portal principal sin esperar a Paulie. _Si no me lo quieres dar tú, lo iré a buscar yo misma_.

-Eh, ¡espera!- le gritó Paulie a sus espaldas.

No tardó en alcanzarla, y agarrarla del brazo. Ella ya estaba fatigada de nuevo. Él no. Nami se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Si no quieres ayudarme, tampoco te pongas en mi camino!- le espetó.

Paulie actuó contra su voluntad. Antes de que ella se echara a correr nuevamente, volvió a pasarle los brazos por el torso para sostenerla. Nami no se movió ni un milímetro. Lo cierto era que no podía. Pero es que además todos sus músculos se habían negado a poner resistencia a su abrazo. Nami no se resistió, pero tampoco se relajó. No iba a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó en un susurro al rubio.

-No lo sé- contestó confuso –No sé porqué mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo.

-Déjame ir.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me prometas que buscaremos una solución razonable que no tenga nada que ver con ponerte en peligro.

Nami no daba crédito a sus oídos. Paulie no daba crédito a su lengua. Se la mordió hasta que empezó a sangrar. No quería decir más tonterías, y mucho menos delante de ella.

-Muy bien- se rindió Nami.

En parte contento, en parte confuso, Paulie la dejó ir. Esta vez no se avergonzaba de nada. Creía haber hecho lo correcto. No podía aceptar que ella se pusiera en peligro. Por fin supo que quizás sí debía hacerle caso a lo que le decía su voz interior, porque podía prometerle algo virtuoso.


	4. Reencuentro

-V-

_Reencuentro_

Paulie intentaba contener su euforia mientras se apresuraba por llegar a la fiesta en la piscina, acompañado de los demás capataces, que no dejaban de dar gritos cuestionándose si habría bastante para comer. La única hambre que tenía él era de verla a ella de nuevo. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos de que estaba sana y salva.

Desde que se había separado de ella en Enies Lobby, su corazón no había dejado de dar saltos como una rana. No había dejado de pensar en ella. Y en su seguridad. El hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran con ella no lo calmaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no se separara su grupo y cada uno se fuera por su cuenta? Con Luffy al mando, aquella pandilla de locos era capaz de arriesgarlo todo.

Y cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el vagón… las mejillas se le encendían como antorchas. Sabía que todos menos él la habían visto desnuda… pero si hubiera intentado taparla, habría corrido él el riesgo de cometer la imprudencia de hacer lo mismo, aunque sin querer. Le dolía haberle gritado de aquella manera, pero quería que ella se diera cuenta que en realidad lo hacía porque se sentía protector de su persona, algo que ocurría contra su voluntad.

Ahora, la veía en la reposera como si ocupara un trono, y estuviera en la cima de aquel lugar. Agradeció estarse seguro por fin de sus sentimientos, de que la amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, y que lo que más deseaba a parte de su comodidad era que ella le correspondiera. No sabía si eso era mucho pedir, pero la manera de la que se había aferrado a él en la estación no podía haber sido víctima del olvido por parte de Nami, seguramente.

Cuando ella lo vio acercándose disimuladamente, saltó de su reposera y se lanzó a su cuello. Paulie no sabía qué decir o hacer. Ruborizado vio que estaba en bikini, y sus piernas y su vientre eran verdaderamente dignos de admiración.

-Me alegro de verte en condiciones sanas- murmuró él tímidamente.

-Oh, ¡Paulie! Gracias al cielo que _tú _estás bien. Me han dicho que te hirieron el hombro…

-No es nada- sonrió él –Ya ha sanado.

-Menos mal. Eh… ¿me esperas aquí? Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Veo que no te molesta que esté así, pero tampoco es cuestión de, encima que habrá tanta gente esta noche…

-Haz lo que quieras- Paulie se encogió de hombros –Tienes que decidir tú lo que muestras o no, yo no soy nadie para forzarte a taparte.

Nami le sonrió alegre y desapareció. Paulie cogió el libro que la joven había estado leyendo y lo hojeó. Trataba de navegación. Reconoció el sueño de la joven. En distintos apartados del libro se enfocaba la cartografía.

Levantó la vista y se percató de que la gente llegaba a montones a la fiesta. Teniendo la reposera en su campo de vista por si Nami volvía, fue a saludar unos amigos y a beber algo. Tenía una sed horrible.

Pasado un tiempo, fue a buscar a Nami entre todo el gentío. La voz de Usuff le escocía los oídos indiferentemente a dónde iba, así que se excusó con ir al lavabo y fue al próximo bar. Justo al entrar en una taberna, se dio cuenta de que ya no le apetecía nada y fue a dar una vuelta al pueblo. Estaba desierto, como había imaginado. Se sentó en un banco y se encendió un puro, observando el cielo. Las estrellas le traían una y otra vez a la pelirroja a la memoria, preguntándose dónde podría estar. Quizás ya habría encontrado a alguien con quien bailar o pasar un buen rato. Soltó el humo por la boca, formando una nube sobre su cabeza. Miró el puro. Debía dejar ya de fumar. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo, y cuando se disponía a levantarse, una voz familiar hizo que se diese la vuelta.

-¡Hey!- le llamó desde sus espaldas.

A Paulie le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a la pelirroja a pocos pasos de él. Se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones piratas.

-Nami…

-¿Por qué te has ido de la fiesta?- le preguntó ella. No parecía enfadada ni sorprendida, simplemente preguntaba por curiosidad. Se colocó al lado suyo y empezaron a caminar juntos.

-Lo siento, me dolía la cabeza. Tu amigo Usuff canta bastante mal, así que…

Nami rió. Era una risa abierta y verdadera, como hacía tiempo Paulie no había escuchado. Sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un rojo vivo, y evitó el contacto visual con ella. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia, y antes de que se percataran, habían recorrido cuatro manzanas y se encontraban en la entrada de un hotel. Nami había enroscado su brazo alrededor del suyo, y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Paulie miraba el interior del hotel, que estaba a oscuras. Definitivamente, era la primera vez que el propietario de este hotel se dejara la puerta de la entrada abierta. Nami tiró de él hacia el interior.

-Vamos- pidió adormecida. Los efectos del alcohol no eran muy graves en ella, Paulie sabía que esto lo hacía controlándose.

Paulie dudó un momento antes de entrar. Pescó una llave antes de que Nami lo arrastrara hacia el ascensor ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Debía impedirlo mientras estaba a tiempo? ¿De verdad ella estaba sobria? Como no fuera así, le esperaban problemas gordos. Paulie marcó el piso en el ascensor que indicaba la llave, y se dejó acorralar en la pared por Nami. Esta buscaba desesperada sus labios, y él no tardó en ofrecérselos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, él la cogió en brazos y la llevó sin perder tiempo al dormitorio, donde sus labios se separaron por poco tiempo. Consideró por ese escaso tiempo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no encontró una respuesta antes de que ella sellara nuevamente sus labios.


	5. Unión

**ATENCIÓN: En este capítulo no hay lenguaje violento, pero sí hay lemon ****detallado y explícito****. El que crea que es lo suficientemente mayor para leerlo, adelante. Si no es así, por favor, no sigáis.**

-VI-

_Unión_

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían, Nami pudo percibir lo tenso que estaba Paulie en ese momento. No estaba seguro de eso, pero tampoco se había negado a ofrecerle sus labios cuando la joven se acercó tanto de sopetón. Nami en cambio, sabía lo que quería. Lo quería en ese lugar, en ese momento y con él. Clavó su pierna derecha en la entrepierna del carpintero, el cual quedó de piedra sin saber cómo actuar en esa situación. A Nami le hizo gracia la reacción del rubio ante su atrevimiento. Pronto, sus deseos y su ansia hacia Paulie aumentaron hicieron que lo besara más profundamente, explorando por completo aquella boca. Era extraño que no hubiera ni pizca de sabor a tabaco, ya que Paulie no se separaba de sus puros. Por fin, Nami pareció recibir la respuesta implorada. Paulie no podía contener más sus sentimientos, en el fondo quería lo mismo que ella, pero no podía resistirse a las peticiones tan fuertes, tan escandalosas que emitía Nami. Ambos sabían que profesaban por lo mismo en aquellos instantes. Paulie ahora le lamía los labios, se los mordía suavemente y apretaba con su lengua la de ella, sumiéndola cada vez más en su boca. La lengua de Nami luchaba ferozmente por resistir que la opuesta ganara la batalla, pero Paulie le devolvió su espacio natural para que ahora atacase ella. Nami gemía de placer por aquel beso tan intenso e íntimo en el que ambos descargaban sus pasiones sin verse privados de ningún factor externo. Nami descubrió que ninguno de los manjares que Sanji le había servido durante sus largos viajes podía compararse con el sabor que experimentaba ahora en su boca. No se apenó mucho por los sentimientos de Sanji si supiera que ella amaba a alguien que conocía bastante poco y cuya actitud con ella se reducía a preocuparse porque ella estuviera bien y a regañarle por su forma de vestir; y Sanji en cambio, no hacía otra cosa que estar pendiente de ella y ocuparse de que siempre obtuviera lo que deseaba, siempre y cuando él pudiera facilitárselo. Que Paulie no se derritiera a su alrededor como hacía Sanji despertaba su interés, que junto con su conducta y su carácter la atraían tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. No necesitaba nada de Sanji, nunca más, porque tenía todo lo que quería en sus brazos. Paulie se inclinó un poco sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nami rodeó su nuca y pasó sus dedos por el pelo liso y dócil. En cuanto él empezó a besarle delicadamente el cuello, la navegante se estremeció y le tiró del pelo y, por consiguiente, apretándolo más a sus pechos. Paulie aceptó su demanda empezó a desabrocharle la blusa. Nami palpaba por debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus pectorales ardientes, y tocando esa piel resbaladiza por el sudor que los infundía a ambos, tan bronceada. No, no quería arañarlo. Pero cuando notó que Paulie descendía por su largo cuello y se dirigía a sus pechos, sabía que no sería tan fácil controlarse. La corta distancia de su boca con su piel creó aun más desesperación en ella, y hacía el reencuentro del tacto de sus cuerpos fuera más urgente. Paulie hundió sus manos en su cabello, jugueteando con sus mechones. Por un instante, Nami acarició las mejillas del rubio, rascando la barba descuidada de unos tres o cuatro días. Antes de volver a colocar sus manos en el pecho de él, Nami toqueteó sus labios, que se curvaba en una sonrisa mientras eran nuevamente aplastados por los de ella.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando una mujer salvaje, atractiva y desvergonzada tienta a un pureta carpintero descuidado- susurró mirándola a los ojos que estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

La pelirroja se quitó la blusa que le acaloraba el torso. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y la colocó encima de sus piernas, haciendo que ella cruzara las suyas a su espalda y lo abrazara con más fuerza.

-En realidad- a Nami le costaba coger aire para hablar, pues el cosquilleo de las manos de Paulie en su espalda abriendo el sujetador y sus besos ardientes en la barbilla no se lo ponían precisamente fácil –tú también me tentaste.

Tenía tanto calor que deseaba poder arrancarse la piel. La risa de Paulie fue corta, pues no quería distraer sus labios de los pechos de Nami, que rastreaba y conquistaba apasionado. Nami no quería fin. Lo que sentía su cuerpo la hacían flotar en una nube de deseo, que ponía en duda si aquello era realidad o sucedía en un universo paralelo, paradisíaco. Notaba la humedad de la lengua de Paulie, al igual que las succiones en sus pezones tan intensamente que no podía más que sentir la euforia atravesar sus pechos y sus entrañas y asentarse en las profundidades de su corazón. Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento de plenitud, de estar tan a gusto consigo misma. La comodidad por llevar poca ropa que le hacía entrar en sofocos o el hecho de reconocer la belleza de su piel y su físico eran mundos totalmente insignificantes al que se adentraba ahora. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo únicamente recibía lo que había reclamado desde que nació mientras alguna parte de ella, por muy pequeña que fuera, estuviera tocando otra pate del cuerpo de Paulie. Sus besos eran recibidos como brisas frescas en su piel envuelta en llamas, mientras que en realidad no hacían otra cosa que avivar ese fuego interno.

Nami reconoció que regalarle su corazón a este hombre a cambio de sus besos era un precio miserable y patético. Pero era lo que él quería, ¿no? Que lo tomara en su poder, que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Por el que le robaba el aire que respirar; por el que sus pulsaciones perdían el control; por el que no calmaba su dolor, sino que lo borraba totalmente de la faz de la tierra, no había agradecimiento digno que ella pudiera ofrecer y satisfacerle.


	6. Unión II

**¡ATENCIÓN!****: La lectura se pone cada vez menos recomendada para los menores. Este capítulo está menos censurado que el anterior, y si alguien logra controlar sus necesidades (sí, sabéis a lo que me refiero) me quito el sombrero por él. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que esto lo leyeran aquellos a los que no les afectan o impresionan demasiado las descripciones de la unión de dos almas gemelas en una cama, que en este caso no serán retenidas de sus lectores. De todos modos, me he esforzado en explicarlo de la manera más 'bonita' posible para que no tenga pinta de ser un acto repulsivo con falta de amor. Pensad sobre todo, mientras leáis, que estos dos protagonistas se aman, y eso es lo que más importa. **

-VII-

_Unión [II]_

Nami no tenía ganas de separarse de él, así que le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Apenas podía distinguir sus facciones en la oscuridad. Las proporciones de su pecho eran propias de un trabajador y un modelo a la vez. Nami no podía apreciar esa belleza con los ojos, pero sí con los dedos. Tocar sus músculos era el equilibrio entre la sensación de tocar algo duro y tocar algo blando. La piel era lisa y muy oscura. Sus manos serpentearon por sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pectorales. Con esto, el contacto húmedo se intensificó.

De manera peculiar, Paulie apretó con sus manos la desnuda cintura de la muchacha, y la sentó aun más cerca de él. El sexo de Nami estaba lo bastante cerca del opuesto para sentir la tentación de éste, cuya erección resultaba alarmante a tan poca distancia. Sentía aquello duro presionar con poderío contra su cavidad cálida y blanda. Sufría impulsos de arrancar los escasos ropajes que separaban el encuentro de sus tesoros. Había que reconocer que una pequeña parte de ella tenía un poco de miedo en aquella circunstancia en la que sus sentidos arrasaban con el sentimiento de autocontrol y volvían a lo primitivo, entregando su cuerpo a la naturaleza del ser humano, que procedía a su habitual curso de desarrollo.

Al mismo tiempo, la curiosidad de vivir algo nuevo, además de la confianza que tenía en Paulie y las intimidades que compartía con él hacían evaporar todas sus dudas y la entregaban a su pasión, su sed.

Las palmas de Paulie recorrieron sus muslos y se detuvieron a estrechar su culo, a masajearlo uniendo y separando sus nalgas, provocando interminables jadeos por parte de la pelirroja. Justo cuando sus dedos llegaban a la parte más baja de la separación de sus nalgas, se detuvo a cambiar de postura. Cuando el cuerpo de uno se encontraba en tensión, el otro estaba relajado, y viceversa. Sus manos permanecieron donde estaban, y con destreza y escaso esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, dándose la vuelta y acostando a Nami debajo suyo. Prosiguió apoyando sus antebrazos a ambos lados de la chica, y reposando una reducida parte de su peso sobre el suyo, ya que ambos necesitaban seguir teniendo el mayor contacto físico posible. Lo justo para apretar su torso contra el de ella, pero ahorrándole dificultades de respiración o sensaciones de pesadez.

Nami, opinando que no tenía que tomarse ese tipo de molestia absurda, mostró su desacuerdo dándole un enérgico apretón de rodilla en su entrepierna. Adoró el lamento que liberaron los labios del muchacho al recorrerle el dolor. La joven sonrió de forma cruel. Sabía que aquel gesto brusco producía una mezcla entre dolor y placer, que daba un resultado de lo más excitante. Con esto intentaba comunicarle que no tenía que ser tan delicado con ella, porque alcanzaría mayor bienestar con movimientos más rudos, groseros y ordinarios. Quizá no estaba del todo satisfecha con pocos roces y caricias. Reclamaba más comunicación íntima entre ellos dos.

Paulie pareció interpretar esa patada de la forma correcta, aunque Nami reparó por un corto espacio en el tiempo en sus ojos, que denotaban una ligera perplejidad. Instintivamente, ella hundió su rostro en su cuello, como respuesta afirmativa. El trato de sus senos pasó a presiones placenteras e intensas, al igual que los besos largos en su frente, su pelo, el contorno de su mandíbula y su barbilla. A Nami se le puso la piel de gallina con esa atención especial. Sintió que rebosaba de alegría. Paulie incrementaba su sentido de decisión con cada segundo que pasaba ya que veía que no surgía ninguna señal de rechazo por parte de la chica.

Nami quería que la aplastase, por eso rodeó la cintura del rubio y la atrajo hacia abajo. Quería que él tuviera cierto poder sobre ella, que ella se sintiera atrapada, acorralada, presa de sus actos, sometida a la fuerza y anhelos del hombre. No temía ya nada, porque sabía perfectamente que no se sentiría incómoda en sus brazos en ningún momento, y que él tampoco llegaría a hacerle daño.

Ahora, Paulie ya tenía el permiso para conquistar su cuerpo como quisiera, con la única condición de satisfacerla.

Por lo tanto, para no andarse con más rodeos, se desató la cremallera del pantalón, para sacar al exterior algo impaciente. Al parecer se había contenido demasiado tiempo, pues al librarse de sus prendas, sintió aquello tremendamente erguido y tieso como si estuviera congelado. Se avergonzaba de su estado. Reflexionando las posibilidades para calmar esa bestia, no pudo salir de su asombro al notar las manos suaves de Nami acercarse a su sexo. Sus nervios recibieron una descarga eléctrica al percatarse de los dedos de la chica que rodeaban lentamente su erección. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron los oídos. Las pulsaciones estaban fuera de control, y la sangre le subía a la cabeza, amenazando salírsele por la nariz y orejas. No, ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado inoportuno comportarse como un idiota ahora. No iba a defraudarla perdiendo la compostura. Emanando sudor por cada uno de sus poros, arrugó las sábanas que sujetaba con las manos, al mismo tiempo que Nami manoseaba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Todo su ser temblaba cuando el masaje de la pelirroja pasaba a ser cada vez más rápido y corto. Paulie sudaba a mares. Para él, aquello era un examen sorpresa, difícil de resolver, para el que no había tenido tiempo para prepararse. Nami sonrió divertida y le lamió la parte lateral de la cara, saboreando la piel junto con el sudor de la frente. Ahora lo acorralaba ella a él en un callejón sin salida. Con el punto débil en sus manos, lo incapacitaba de cualquier movimiento o resistencia. Esa era su parte cruel, despiadada. Le encantaba dejarla al descubierto.

Entonces, Paulie tomó la iniciativa para terminar lo que había terminado. Nami separó sus piernas y con su ayuda se quitó su pantalón corto sin perder tiempo. El rubio creía notar una energía inusitada hasta entonces del enderezamiento de su entrepierna, que incluso le daba miedo. Aquello era tan torturador como apasionante para los dos.

Con un simple vistazo al sexo de Nami, Paulie supo que había descubierto la parte más hermosa e inexplorada de aquella chica. Al fin se mostraba en lo que desembocaban todas aquellas preciosas curvas, algo así como el postre. Aquella delicada y extremadamente sensible piel en su entrepierna, con varios tonos menos de bronceo que el suyo, era el núcleo de la fragancia del cuerpo femenino. Se mostraba caliente, muy caliente.

Como reacción inmediata a la exposición de su sexo a los ojos del hombre, Nami clavó sus ojos brillantes en los indecisos del capataz, y llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios finos, metiendo los dedos en la ranura de la boca, queriendo penetrar en ella. Paulie dejó que entreabriera sus dientes, y los dedos de la chica rozaron su lengua. Con la boca ocupada, recorrió en rostro de la joven con caricias y hundió sus dedos en el cabello suave y liso. Nami apretó los labios, y Paulie comprendió que lo invitaba a llegar hasta lo más lejos que quisiera. La pelirroja volvió a tantear el miembro del hombre, y le enseñaba el camino correcto. Paulie siguió mirando fijamente su expresión acalorada y nerviosa, mientras dirigía su sexo al encuentro del suyo. La chica jadeó desesperadamente cuando aquello rozó su entrepierna. Se sentía muy cálido, y la alta temperatura de su parte sensible se unió con la de él. Paulie, con una mano, le acarició la barbilla, y se la posó con delicadeza en la clavícula. Rumiaba cómo podía calmarla para que no le sucediera ninguna desgracia, pero cuando el extremo de su miembro se apegó lentamente, como un imán, a su piel -en esa parte mucho más suave y menos consistente- hasta tuvo que gemir él de placer y calor. Ambas partes secretas se sentían atraídas por un campo magnético invisible e incomprensible para cualquier ser humano. Los roces eran cada vez más intensos, que el rubio dudó si una vez que hubiera penetrado en ella, podría extraerlo cuando quisiera. Menuda ocurrencia más cómica. Desde luego, no sabía que cuando llegara el momento –muy pronto- la situación sería muy diferente a lo que se la imaginaba.


	7. Unión III

-VIII-

_Unión [III]_

Sabía que si moría en ese momento, pues así se sentía, sería de placer; y, lo más importante, siendo lo último que viera en ese mundo la cara de ese hombre al que quería de pies a cabeza, con sus ojos suspicaces y llenos de vida, esa perfil tan bonito, esos labios finos y estirados que eran los únicos capaces de avivar los suyos, esos rastros de barba descuidada morena, y esa tez tan oscura que hacía más intensas sus facciones perfectas, mostrando siempre con sinceridad lo que sentía en cualquier momento.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza. Tenía tanto que decirle, pero de alguna forma supo que podía hacerlo, quizás incluso mejor, mediante gestos de amor, como los que compartían en ese momento y fusionaban sus espíritus, congelando el tiempo a su alrededor, ofreciéndoles la eternidad para mostrarse sus sentimientos mutuamente.

-Te quiero, carpintero de pacotilla- alcanzó decirle mientras su entrepierna encendía llamas que se abrían paso hasta su garganta, expulsando las palabras aburridas y típicas de pareja, pero que necesitaba decirle por miedo a desmayarse al instante que él la penetrara.

Paulie rió en voz baja, y no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

-Y yo a ti, mi pervertida diosa de los cielos- añadió cínicamente, poniendo cara de burla.

Había llegado el momento que tanto ansiaban los dos. Ahora que se encontraban tan sumidos en su elemento, ni siquiera si alguien echaba la puerta de la habitación abajo, podrían distraerse.

Ella se molestó un poco cuando la cabeza del miembro masculino presionó sus labios, que poco a poco cedían y se separaban. Soltó un lamento, pues temía que ella lo tuviera demasiado estrecho y le doliera demasiado. El hombre le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora. Ahora él tenía el control, y sólo él podía cagarla. La responsabilidad de poder hacer daño a un ser tan querido era inconmensurable, por lo tanto empleó toda delicadeza de la que era capaz.

Pero la situación no era tan delicada como pensaban ambos. El gusto los dejó atontados cuando él inició la penetración. Sus pulmones exigían algo más de lo que inspiraban, pues en la habitación parecía haberse esfumado el oxígeno. Los bufidos de ambos no parecían tener fin. Paulie se puso tenso, y apretando la mandíbula, introdujo todo en la cavidad de la chica. Nami empezó a hiperventilar. Se sentía como un animal al que le amputaban una pierna. En este caso no era que le faltase algo, sino que le adherían algo al cuerpo. En efecto, parecía que su sexo era demasiado pequeño, o no estaba aun lo bastante abierto, porque sufría escozor hasta en la sien, y la mente le mostraba oscuridad eterna, atascando el funcionamiento de todas las neuronas. Esto le produjo un intenso dolor de todos sus miembros, y el inicio de sacudidas internas bruscas que le dieron parecidas a arcadas. Pero tampoco mostró ningún rechazo a los empujones por parte del rubio que acercaba su sexo al punto más débil y sensible dentro de ella, haciendo que sus sentidos asumieran un factor externo desconocido y se fusionaran para luchar en su contra y evitar la destrucción de nervios que la mantenían consciente y viva. La razón por la que le dejaba hacer era porque, además de haberle prometido salirse con la suya, se había dado cuenta de la existencia que, aunque muy insignificante por su ridículo tamaño resultara, representaba nada más y nada menos que placer. Se percataba que el tamaño de aquello que percibía cambiaba, sí, a mayor. Tenía la intención de aguantar el dolor para darle una oportunidad a que eso nuevo fuera lo suficientemente grande para inundarla y lograr sustituir ese martirio, porque estaba segura de que así sería.

Aquella sensación tan nueva y exótica para su cuerpo transformaba todas sus células en un material que se despedazaba dejando la práctica como núcleo del placer y fuente del flujo del bienestar por sus venas. Y cuando Paulie llegó al extremo, a lo más profundo, a lo más sensible de cualquier ser humano, Nami pudo sentir la intensidad del orgasmo. El llegar a ese punto le bastó para sentirse completa en su ser, de notar toda la euforia experimentada a lo largo de su vida unirse en un solo instante y abarrotar los espacios más recónditos de su alma. Los pensamientos eran borrosos, se disolvían en un mar de satisfacción y se mezclaban con todo lo demás que en ese momento podía molestar el cuerpo de la chica al ser penetrada. Ahora sabía que su vida había sido mísera, aunque había valido la pena vivirla para llegar hasta aquí. Era inimaginable para ambos sentir las hormonas en un estado crítico entre volver a nacer y morir de felicidad. ¿Quién decía que aquello era una grosería? Todos, absolutamente todos eran unos ignorantes. ¡No había mejor oportunidad de saborear la gracia de la vida que la experiencia de un orgasmo! Nami no sintió a Paulie en sus brazos. Sintió al ángel que había bajado expresamente del cielo para traerle un regalo. Ella estaba enamorada de la felicidad que solo él podía proporcionarle, pues le había otorgado su cuerpo, y él lo había hecho mejor de lo que ella pudiera esperarse. Su cuerpo era el recipiente de algo tan valioso que sacaba de ella los gemidos y gritos más descontrolados y sinceros que podía dar de sí.

No se explicaba cómo aun podía distinguir los rasgos de su cara con lo oscura que estaba la habitación y lo borrosa que estaba su vista por concentrar todas sus fuerzas en no explotar de euforia. Él también estaba concentrado. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Nami se dio cuenta, cuando sus pulsaciones volvían a la normalidad lentamente y el ejercicio de sus cuerpos coordinados se hacía más lento y relajado, de que no había un poro de su cuerpo que no emanaba sudor a cascadas. Veía como le brillaban el vientre y las piernas. Paulie no sudaba tan exageradamente, pero también estaba empapado. De forma especial, el brillo de su piel lo hacía más atractivo. Respiraban sus alientos llenos de dióxido, pero eso curiosamente le daba un toque más de pasión a todo a la acción. En cuanto él sacó su miembro de su sexo, Nami pudo notar un vacío inmediato, pero que la dejaba relajarse. No obstante, una parte de la sensación había quedado dentro de ella, y no era nada de semen, sino algo que prolongaba su reciente penetración y correspondiente emoción.

La chica tendió los brazos sobre las sábanas en un intento de relajación, pero sus respiraciones seguían acompañadas de constantes suspiros y se llevaban a cabo consumiendo tanta energía que en cierto modo le faltaba. Paulie se dejó caer a su lado con problemas de respirar similares.

Lo único que recordó Nami antes de caer en un profundo sueño agotada al lado de un angelical rostro era el latir de sus corazones rítmicamente, sobreponiéndose uno sobre el otro, como uno solo.


	8. Te amo

-IX-

'_Te amo'_

Nami despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron sus pestañas y la luz se filtraba a través de sus finos párpados con un tono anaranjado. Las sábanas eran cálidas y las olisqueó, sonriendo al sonsacar el aroma masculino del rubio. La tenía rodeada con un brazo por los hombros. Nami encontró agradable el pecho del hombre como almohada. Resultaba gracioso sentir tan cerca el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar. En el momento en el que levantó la cabeza para ver si él estaba despierto o no, presenció que ladeó un poco su cabeza, con la cara dirigida al techo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Nami se acomodó sobre él apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas, pudiendo ver su cara de una mejor perspectiva. Tenía un aspecto muy inocente durmiendo. ¿Estaría soñando? La boca estaba un poco entreabierta. En vista de Nami, era bellísimo observarlo en reposo. Mostraba relajado todo lo que solía ocultar cuando estaba despierto. Sus mechones rubios y largos en su frente se unían con la luz que entraba por la ventana, y confundían su color a los ojos de Nami con el oro. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirándolo, porque quería observarlo hasta que se despertara. Y entonces, por fin, Paulie abrió un ojo y la miró por el rabillo. Ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. El hombre bostezó y se apartó el pelo de la cara, acto seguido pasó su mano por el pelo de Nami.

-Buenos días- saludó la pelirroja a su amado -¿cómo ha dormido el señorito?

-Mmm, no sé si lo suficiente, nena- contestó él somnoliento –Después de lo cansado que terminé ayer…

Ambos rieron. Los hechos de la noche anterior estaban aún muy presentes en la memoria de Nami, y los acariciaba alegre una y otra vez, como si fueran lo último que quisiera llevarse a la tumba.

-Te amo, preciosa.

Ella curvó sus labios en una nueva sonrisa, y apoyándose en sus rodillas, le señaló que se diera la vuelta. Él la obedeció y se giró en la cama. Nami se sentó en la parte lumbar de su espalda, y empezó un masaje dándole tiernos apretones en los hombros. En algún momento se inclinó y le besó a lo largo de la columna, llegando hasta la nuca.

-Pauly, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?- le preguntó mientras presenciaba los resoplos de placer del joven al presionar sus músculos agarrotados.

No hacía falta que le explicara a qué se refería exactamente, porque Paulie y había esperado ese tipo de pregunta. Lógicamente quería saber qué harían cuando ella tuviera que hacerse a la mar con su tripulación y él se quedara allí. La idea de separarse se hacía tan insoportable para ambos, que ni reparaban a pensar en ello.

-No te voy a obligar a quedarte aquí, porque sé que tienes el deber de irte con los demás. Eres la navegante, sin ti ellos no llegarían ni a la próxima isla.

-Ya, pero ¿y si prefiero quedarme aquí?- opinó ella.

-Oh, vamos, en esta isla no te espera ningún futuro apasionante. Tu vida es el mar, Nami.

La chica consideró sus palabras. Desde luego, allí se moriría de asco, pero…

-Estaré a tu lado. Eso es lo único que tiene importancia para mí.

Paulie no dijo nada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y Nami temía que se volviera a dormir. Se acostó sobre su espalda, apoyando su mejilla sobre la de él. Estar tan cerca de él era algo a lo que el latido de su corazón aun tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Si no estás a mi lado, nunca podré apreciar los mares por los que navegaré. Eso no sería vivir, sino sobrevivir. Y yo no quiero eso. Temo echarte tanto de menos que cabe la posibilidad de que algún día me tire por la borda de tristeza.

-Eso no ocurrirá- le aseguró Paulie enseguida con una sonrisa.

-Espera, ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Podrías ser nuestro carpintero a bordo! Luffy busca uno que pueda ocuparse del barco, y tú eres uno de los mejores en ese oficio que hay en este mundo- la idea le iluminó el rostro –Así podremos estar juntos.

-No creo que yo sea el más indicado para entrar en vuestra tripulación- contrarió él –Nunca me ha parecido atractiva la idea de convertirme en pirata, sabes. Y ya sabemos que Luffy quiere como carpintero a Franky. Además, Luffy es bastante fuerte, pero dudo si aceptaría tenerlo como capitán.

Nami puso cara de decepción. No le había parecido tan mala idea. Era cierto que ver a Paulie en una banda de piratas era algo difícil, y naturalmente tendría sus pegas, pero era una alternativa para estar con él. Nami tampoco quería obligarlo a nada que él no quisiera.

Al percatarse de su largo silencio, Paulie se dio la vuelta debajo de ella, quedando boca arriba. No quería entristecerla, pero la esperanza escaseaba, y él no podía negarlo. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla, secando las lágrimas que habían aparecido en la cara de la chica espontáneamente.

-Sabes que no soporto verte llorar- le aseguró –Me hace sentir fatal en todos los sentidos- como prueba apareció una fina arruga en su frente- Nami, me haces sentir tan especial… No puedo describirte qué es lo que siento cuando me miras, me tocas, me hablas. Quiero que me pertenezcas, que te quedes a mi lado hasta el último día. ¿Entiendes? Soy un egoísta. En realidad no quiero dejarte ir, porque eso me partirá en dos. Pero prefiero dejarte libre para que decidas por tu bien, aunque eso nos separe. No tengo la intención de dejar que te quedes aquí. No lo harás. Navegarás como solo tú sabes hacer, Nami- nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Él la cogió por la cintura –porque es lo que de verdad te hace feliz, y es algo que por lógica no puedes abandonar. No abandones tu sueño por un idiota como yo. Si disfrutaste con mi compañía, si es que de verdad me amas, entonces te pido que te vayas, y no vuelvas aquí- Nami contuvo el aliento –hasta que no hayas dado la vuelta al mundo. El día en el que todo lo que hayas anhelado alguna vez se cumpla, el día que quieras volver con los bolsillos llenos de oro, ese día estaremos juntos.

Nami lloraba con tanta fuerza que temía ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. Lo que él le decía era absurdo y a la vez significativo. ¿Es que no la amaba más? ¿Nunca lo había hecho?

-Pero… yo ya no tengo sueños. Mi único sueño eres tú. ¡No me importa el dichoso mapa, ni mis amigos! ¡Yo no necesito nada de eso! ¿Por qué no entiendes que tú eres algo mucho más fundamental que eso? ¿Cómo te sentirás tú sin mí? ¡Si es que me amas como yo a ti! Tengo la sensación de que _quieras _que me vaya.

-Es que _quiero _que te vayas, Nami- le contestó él –Mi deseo es que te quedes aquí conmigo, pero tú necesitas más que alguien como yo- Paulie ignoró las protestas de la joven –No es tan simple. No voy a poder vivir como lo hice antes. No habrá minuto en el que no piense en ti. Y, por dios, tengo miedo de lo mucho que me voy a arrepentir de no haberte convencido para que te quedases a mi lado. Será algo que no voy a poder saciar con el saber que estarás segura con tus amigos y habrás encontrado tu camino en la vida.

-Si tanto miedo te da que me vaya, ¿por qué insistes con eso? Yo no me voy a sentir mejor que tú, ¿sabes? No quiero sentirme sola-

-No lo harás.

-Sí, sí lo haré. Joder, Paulie, no sé porqué…- relajó su cuerpo y adoptó una expresión de amargura –¡Yo no quiero olvidarte!

-Yo tampoco quiero que me olvides, Nami. Sólo quiero que seas libre a tu manera, que encuentres tu propio camino de la felicidad. El correcto, no el que tú creas que sea el mejor y acabe destruyéndote.

Lo peor de todo era que Nami sabía y entendía lo que Paulie quería transmitirle. Pero no quería admitirlo. Lo consideraba un capricho, el amor que le tenía al mar, la pasión por la cartografía, y la amistad que la unía a los chicos. Creía que como Paulie había entrado en su vida ahora, podía llenar su corazón, haciendo superficiales sus demás sueños. La noche anterior era una prueba más que concluyente. En lo más profundo era consciente de que eso era imposible. ¿Cómo lo sabía él? Ponía por delante las prioridades de Nami que la felicidad que los uniría a los dos. ¿Por qué? Porque…

-Te amo- le susurró él al oído antes de juntar sus labios en un profundo y largo beso.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Nami supo lo que significaban realmente esas palabras.


	9. Ausencia

-X-

_Ausencia_

A pesar de lo claro que había resultado Paulie, Nami seguía sin querer entenderlo. Ese día se marchaban de Water 7. Ese día iba a dejar su corazón para navegar sin él. Cuando interrumpieron en la sala donde estaban ella, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Robin y Zorro para comunicarles que la construcción de su barco había llegado a su fin, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había intentado por todos los medios retrasar la partida de la tripulación. De pronto, aquella isla no le parecía tan mal lugar, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde y que ya no tenía importancia. Sus compañeros no tenían ni idea de la relación especial que había tenido con el capataz, y ella tampoco tenía ganas de contarlo como si fuera la noticia del día.

¿De verdad que no había nada que pudiera hacer? Estaba atada a una interminable amargura desde que él la había dejado sola. Probablemente había estado ayudando en lo del barco mientras ella descargaba sus penas en silencio. Hacía poco ella se había presentado allí para verlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Pero no lo había visto, aunque los demás trabajadores le hubieran dicho que había estado allí hacía poco. No soportaba no saber dónde estaba. Necesitaba verlo más que nunca. ¿Se escondía de ella? ¿Temía que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión? Nami se devanó los sesos. Aunque le pareciera injusto lo que él había decidido, se consideraba una débil por no apreciar lo mucho que en realidad se había preocupado por ella. Trató de no llorar delante de los demás. Se pasaba el día preguntando a los ciudadanos la ubicación del rubio, acabando decepcionada por el esfuerzo, que resultaba en vano. Lo odiaba por ser tan cobarde, por no dejarla expresarse a ella también, por hacerla sufrir con su ausencia.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecían mientras pasaban los segundos, los minutos y las horas. Le costaba mantener el ánimo en alto cuando sus amigos estaban cerca, como solía hacer la Nami anterior. No salió más del apartamento hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Robin, que resultaba más observadora que los demás, no tardó en notar que algo extraño le pasaba por la cabeza a la navegante. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, lo hizo con delicadeza y advirtiendo que no la obligaba a decir nada si no quería. Nami se lo agradeció, pues no quería hablar con nadie. Robin siempre había sido la que mejor de los Sombrero de Paja la entendía, pero en esta situación no le agrava compartir sus tristeza con nadie. No quería que ella, ni siquiera Robin, se diera cuenta de lo estúpidamente enamorada que estaba. Dudó si no lo habría descubierto ya, pero dos minutos después de negarle una explicación por su actitud, se olvidó de ella para volver a centrarse en estar triste.

Procuraba evitar situaciones en las que Sanji le diera la lata con cualquier cosa. Resultaba bastante difícil, pues no paraba de mariposear a su alrededor, y ofrecerle cosas a las que no tenía el más mínimo apetito. Contuvo sus ganas de inflarlo a hostias, porque dudaba que así lograra que la dejara en paz. Recordó que le había dedicado un pensamiento durante el sexo con Paulie. No hacía falta que sintiera algo mejor que lo que el cocinero le daba para saber que no valía la pena enrollarse con él. Simplemente, él no era su tipo, aunque a veces sus gestos de caballero le llamaran la atención, al igual que su talento para la cocina. En realidad no eran detalles tan insignificantes como ella pensaba, pero ahora que tenía la moral por los suelos, curiosamente ni la distraían de su aburrimiento.

Los demás revoloteaban a su alrededor constantemente, tan felices que los envidiaba. _Se supone que debo estar tan feliz como ellos._ Le era imposible.

Se sintió tan estúpida por ni al menos tratar de entretenerse con algo distinto que no fuera su pena e intentar aliviar su dolor. No estaba tan sola como se imaginaba. Estaba rodeada de gente que estaba dispuesta a escucharla a comprenderla. Era obvio que callarse todo aquello lo haría todo mucho más doloroso. Pero no quería abrir la boca por orgullo. Nami no solía conservar su orgullo a cambio de otras cosas, pero en algo como lo que le pasaba ahora era como cavarse su propia tumba, en el sentido de parecer patética.

Pensó en decírselo a Robin. Fue la primera que escogió, porque también era mujer, y aunque quizás no habría pasado por lo mismo exactamente, estaba segurísima de que tendría idea de decirle qué hacer. La tranquilidad de la arqueóloga le daba en ocasiones más seguridad y la sensación de estar protegida que la del resto de sus amigos. Siempre dispuesta a buscar soluciones a los problemas que parecían imposibles, los guiaba por el mejor camino y más seguro.

Chopper apareció ante sus ojos, de pronto. Era tan temeroso e inseguro que dudaba que encontrara un remedio a su enfermedad de enamoramiento. Le haría preguntas y se esforzaría en ello, pero no creía que supiera darle un buen consejo. Al fin y al cabo, a Nami no le pareció alguien que había tenido mucha experiencia con relaciones amorosas.

Otra opción aun menos alentadora era Sanji. Aunque en muchas ocasiones tomara las decisiones correctas cuando estaban en apuros, no se imaginaba que esta vez hubiera un porcentaje muy alto de certidumbre por el que valdría la pena arriesgarse. Su conocimiento con el amor no era ni siquiera real, porque no era amor, era deseo. Sanji se entregaba completamente a una mujer –encima a cualquiera que viera- y eso le quitaba el interés. Además, si le hablaba de otro hombre, estaba segura que no la ayudaría por lo celoso que se pondría.

Desde luego, Zorro, Luffy y Ussop eran opciones en las que ni valía la pena meditar. Zorro era tan indiferente a los sentimientos que dudaba si la escucharía más de dos minutos sin empezar a roncar. Se moriría de vergüenza al contárselo. Su fuerte estaba en resolver los conflictos físicos, no emocionales. Luffy actuaría de la misma manera que su cuerpo, como goma. Las palabras ni le entrarían en los oídos, enseguida le rebotarían como lo hacían las balas. No creía que la ignorara por completos, pero estaba segura de que sería inútil gastar saliva con él. Y Ussop ni siquiera estaba. Al igual que con los otros, la posibilidad de conseguir resultado hablando con él era tan pequeña que ni se lograba ver con un microscopio, por lo que Nami no dejó pasar más tiempo haciéndose la idea de su reacción.

Sólo le quedaba la opción de resolverlo ella sola, aunque estaba segura de que sus amigos, esta vez todos, hubieran insistido en ayudarla, de haber sido conscientes de su problema ridículo. Pensó en qué podía decidir hacer. Podía ignorar sus sentimientos, y hacer como si estos últimos días nunca hubieran pasado en su vida. No se pudo hacer la idea del grado de dificultad que le supondría eso, por no decir que era imposible, pero quizás lograría superar el dolor, para poder volver a sentir el placer de vivir otra vez. También podía volverse loca buscando a Paulie, no podía ser que la tierra lo hubiera tragado. Preguntaría de nuevo a todos, alguien lo tenía que haber visto. Miraría en cada casa, recorrería cada callejón, nadaría hasta el fondo por si hubiera escondites submarinos. Sabía que podía girar cada piedra por encontrarlo. La desesperación la animaba a hacerlo. Pero también era una persona impaciente y débil.

El tiempo escaseaba, y se sentía cada vez peor por su indecisión.

Tras muchos, quizás demasiados rodeos, hasta llegar el punto en el que le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar, Nami llegó a la conclusión que lo esperaría. Si de verdad quería ponerle fin a su relación pero seguía amándola, debía presentarse y decirle algo más. Si por lo contrario, seguía huyendo de ella hasta que se fuera de la isla como la peor basura, se olvidaría de él, o al menos lo intentaría. Recordó lo que dijo la mañana después de la noche que habían pasado juntos. _Yo tampoco quiero que me olvides, Nami. _Pues si había sido sincero al decir eso, debía merecerse permanecer en su memoria al menos despidiéndose.


	10. Despedida

-XI-

_Despedida_

Iceburg y los demás capataces que habían estado trabajando las pasadas 48 horas sin descanso en la gran sorpresa los recibieron con gran entusiasmo. Estaban radiantes por ver la cara de los piratas ante tan intenso trabajo. Y en efecto, no hubo mandíbula que no se desencajara con aquellas vistas: ninguno había visto nada igual durante sus vidas piratas, un barco-castillo que parecía emanar luz propia. Tras la apropiada fascinación en respecto a la cubierta exterior, todos ansiaban descubrir hasta el último rincón de aquella mansión, cosa que por supuesto, les llevaría un buen tiempo. Además, quedaba por venir Franky, y nadie parecía saber por dónde andaba en aquellos momentos. Nami, por su parte, se les unió en emoción y se dispuso a corresponder al ánimo de la tripulación; al fin y al cabo, no quedaba nada que pudiera hacer sino afrontar el nuevo día con sus compañeros, con la esperanza de que su corazón se llenara de nuevo poco a poco.

Vaciló algo antes de disponerse a subir a la nueva nave, y fue en ese preciso instante que Iceburg le cogió la mano con suavidad antes de lanzarse a la exploración. Éste se cercioró de que todos menos ella se encontraran a bordo y de ese modo no lograsen oír lo que fuera a decir.

-Espero que esto compense realmente lo que habéis hecho por nosotros- la miró fijamente sin vacilar ni un instante, y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de forma natural -Paulie ha hecho un gran trabajo aquí, sin él no hubiera sido posible nada de esto.

Por un instante, Nami no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo que albergaban sus pensamientos la habían mantenido ausente por un buen tiempo, y ahora parecían confundirse con la realidad.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Ves aquella casa paralela al camino por el que habéis venido? ¿Donde hemos dejado algunas cajas de herramientas en la entrada?

Nami asintió con la cabeza con la mirada dirigida a la dirección señalada.

-Te espera en la parte trasera del edificio. Dijo que quería que te sintieras libre de ir o no, pero que de todas formas esperaría hasta ver que vuestra nave alcanzase el horizonte.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon cuando su cerebro acabó de interpretar lo que le venía a los oídos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en marcha no sin ahorrarle antes un beso en la mejilla a Iceburg, quien acabó con cara más perpleja que la de ella.

_Cálmate, no hay porqué ponerse tan eufórica. Recuerda no ablandarte ante sus palabras, sea lo que sea que tenga que decir._ Nami no pudo tener del todo por reales sus palabras cuando llegó a su destino. Paulie se encontraba recostado en la pared de un estrecho callejón y... ¿debía darle crédito Nami a sus ojos? Veía cómo el hombre había sacado todos sus puros y los hacía pedazos con las manos o los lanzaba contra la pared. No aparentaba estar enfurecido, pero sí extremadamente nervioso, pues sus manos temblaban mientras el tabaco se dispersaba entre sus dedos. Llevaba uno encendido en la boca y se dispuso a finalizar su tarea cuando Nami entró en escena.

-Veo que te has tomado a pecho mis comentarios sobre tus humos.

Paulie se giró bruscamente en su dirección y dejó caer su última pieza a causa de la sorpresa. Se le antojaba una eternidad desde la última vez que la había visto. Estaba tan deslumbrante en su top y sus pantalones cortos -se mordería la lengua antes de volver a decir una palabra sobre su ropa- y sentía que había perdido un tiempo desmedido sin estar a su lado.

-N-no creí que quisieras volver a verme.

-Yo tampoco- mintió ella, tratando de disimular las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Paulie se le acercó, aunque no demasiado, por si acaso ella lo rechazara desde un principio. Lucía cansancio y falta de sueño, además de un rastro de tristeza. Nami se preguntó si habría pegado ojo la noche anterior, después de todo aquel trabajo sobrehumano en el puerto, o quizás por el remordimiento.

-Quiero retractarme en lo que te dije, pero no sé si me darás una segunda oportunidad...

-Sino no hubiera venido, Paulie- dijo Nami titubeante.

Después de esto, ninguno de los dos parecía poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proseguir. Cuán fácil sería entregarse de nuevo el uno al otro, pero eran lo suficientemente conscientes de que con ello no conseguirían resolver sus problemas a largo plazo. Al dar paso al silencio ambos se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo corría, y de que se arrepentirían de no haber sido consecuente con ello.

-Escucha- comenzó Paulie tratando de conservar la calma -Fue un error decirte lo que debías hacer, eres la única que tiene derecho a tomar las riendas, la única que puede elegir por los dos. No quiero que tengas en cuenta lo que me conviene a mí, te pido que mires por ti y por nadie más.

-Por nosotros- corrigió ella al mismo tiempo que cogía su rostro entre las manos.

-La decisión es solo tuya- reiteró Paulie, y acto seguido buscó los labios de la joven para unirlos con los suyos en algo que ambos deseaban a ser interminable.

Nami se unió a sus camaradas poco después en el Sunny, también a ella le picaba la curiosidad por conocer su nuevo 'hogar'. Nadie preguntó por el motivo de su breve ausencia, aunque Robin la estudió algún rato antes de decidir pasar de largo. La fiesta en honor al nuevo miembro de la tripulación, Franky, había iniciado, y con ello, levaron anclas. Nami se apoyó sobre la borda y buscó con la mirada algo; ese algo apareció volando muy alto, y batió las alas como un pequeño dragón antes de posarse próxima a la navegante. Nami observó que la pata de la paloma tenía una especie de goma de color rojo. _Una paloma mensajera_. _Tendré que procurar que Luffy no se la coma._

Nami rememoró los últimos instantes de su conversación, tratando de contener las lágrimas: no tenía papel, y tampoco sabía cuándo podría conseguir.

_Esto te acompañará dondequiera que estés, dondequiera que vayas me quedaré contigo. Si algún día decides volver, lo sabré, y en cuanto lo sepa permaneceré junto a la orilla, día y noche, a la espera. Nunca me iré de esta isla a no ser que me lleves contigo, la próxima vez. Hasta entonces, ábrete paso hasta llegar a lo que siempre soñaste,_

-para así volver a encontrarnos el día que vea que eres todo lo que quisiste ser y aún quieras tenerme a tu lado.


End file.
